


Every Time We Wake Up

by dreamangels508



Series: Days of Miraculous [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Origin Story, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6430318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamangels508/pseuds/dreamangels508
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ladybug and Chat Noir have been around in history for over 5,000 years. Although a different person dons the superhero suits every century or so, all of the chosen ones have always had similar characters and values. The ladybug kwami of which good fortune follows her everywhere she goes seeks kindness and a strong determination in a person. The cat kwami of which bad fortune shadows him at all times seeks a person able to match his quirky ways.</p><p>Or 'A ladybug kwami and a cat kwami makes a decision.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Time We Wake Up

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: A short one-shot on Tikki and Plagg. I felt that I wasn't including them in my stories very much.

Ladybug and Chat Noir have been around in history for over 5,000 years. Although a different person dons the superhero suits every century or so, all of the chosen ones have always had similar characters and values. The ladybug kwami of which good fortune follows her everywhere she goes seeks kindness and a strong determination in a person. The cat kwami of which bad fortune shadows him at all times seeks a person able to match his quirky ways.

Every person the ladybug kwami had ever chosen were born with a plentiful supply of good fortune. It was one of the few factors that made each of them compatible with the ladybug kwami. Of course, the same went for the cat kwami, albeit with bad fortune instead. Unfortunately, not many of their chosen ones had survived for long periods of time.

A similar scenario was in play each time the chosen ones had failed and had to pay with their lives. Sometimes all the overflow of bad luck from the cat kwami doomed his past Chat Noirs' to an inescapable fate of death, and sadly, sometimes even Ladybugs' tragically fell because of their partner's horrible luck. Sometimes even the abundance of good luck trapped Ladybugs in confusing situations where there were no more ways out.

Centuries flew past as the Ladybugs and Chat Noirs were condemned into similar fates. As time went one, both of the kwamis grew more and more tired of witnessing and feeling for themselves the deaths of their chosen ones. It shook their core each time it happened, until there was little hope of it ever changing. They yearned to find a way to avoid these unfortunate and heartbreaking situations. And find it they did.

The last time the kwamis had to choose their partners was during the late 1930s to the 1940s when World War II had started. The Ladybug and Chat Noir then were seen by the Jews and all the people that were condemned to unforgiving fates as the 'saviors of the people' in the dark and chaotic times. They aided the condemned in absolute secret; helping them escape imprisonment from concentration camps and their horrible fates to the best of their abilities. But they too lived in an unforgiving world in those dark times, and soon they were lost to the ashes of the war.

When the cat and ladybug kwamis were summoned once again, it was the year 2015, and the world around them had greatly changed. Their plan to avoid condemning their chosen ones to similar fates like all the past Ladybugs and Chat Noirs was all both of them could think of at the moment. And it was decided then.

The kwami of good luck, Tikki, and the kwami of bad luck, Plagg, had a feeling that this time, everything will be different.


End file.
